Owl
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

I stepped off the plane, placing my black backpack onto my shoulders. I scanned the area, looking for a man holding a sign with my name on it. I hoisted my guitar case onto my other shoulder and picked up my duffle. I took a deep breath and started to walk hesitantly towards the gates.

Just when I exited the unloading docks, I saw an African American man holding a sign with my name on in black and blue, my favorite colors. I grinned as I ran to them, noticing that the sign read, _**Welcome I.M. Baker!**_

I shyly approached the group of people and was hugged by the African American girl. She was tall and slender and wore white denim Capri's, a pink blouse and wore her black hair in pigtales.

"Welcome to Dakota, I.M.," she greeted me, letting go so that she could inspect me. "I'm Sharon."

I wore a graphic skull t-shirt under my black leather jacket, torn fishnet tights, a darkwash denim mini and black Chuck Taylors. I wore my waist length black hair in a simple French braid with crazy, bright colors streaking throughout my ebony locks. My lips were black, and my dragon eyes were coated with dark makeup. My left ear had three piercings, my right had seven, and my skin was pale.

"Wow," was all that her brother had to say when he saw me. Sharon rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head. I bit my cheek to keep me from grinning. My crew called that the 'Baker Head Slap'.

"Virgil!" she snapped. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" asked Virgil, feinging perfect innocence. "I was just looking at my new sister!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Those two monkeys are my annoying younger brother, Virgil and his twit of a friend, Richie."

The two seventeen year old boys let out squawks of appall. I looked them over. Virgil was a tall, African American boy with black dreadlocks and a friendly smile. His eyes were dark and wore an orange sweatshirt with blue jeans. Richie was about Virgil's height with blond hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and an earring in his left ear. He wore a green sweatshirt and blue jeans.

(I was raised to be observant and descriptive.)

While Sharon and Mr. Hawkins went to go collect my luggage, I was left with Virgil and Richie. We all were quiet, too shy to say anything.

"You roller skate?" Virgil asked me, pointing to my skates which I had slung over my shoulder.

"Yeah, back home, I was in all kinds of competitions," I answered. I noticed that both boys had with them their skateboards and helmets. "Maybe we could ditch the car ride and roll around," I suggested with a black lipped grin.

The two boys looked at each other. "Done," they both said at the same time. We put our helmets on, and Virgil and Richie waited while I laced up my skates. I slapped on my wrist guards and skated out of the airport. I passed Sharon and Mr. Hawkins and I waved at them while skating backwards. Mr. Hawkins laughed and waved back while Sharon gave us the _please don't tell me she's a tomboy _look.

I followed Richie and Virgil as they led me on a tour of Dakota, Illinois. They showed me the police station, the high school, the collage. Of corse, I already knew the entire layout of Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

When we finally reached my new home, Sharon was driving off to her dorm at Dakota University.

"I.M.!" she shouted, stopping the car. I skated up to the truck and spun to a stop. "You will have my room. Feel free to decorate it any way you want to, alright? Consider it my welcome present." Sharon sped off at that point, waving good bye at her new sister before disappearing.

I sat on the porch and removed my skates before entering the house. Virgil and Richie led me to Sharon's room. Upon entering, I cringed.

The walls were painted a pale pink and the carpet was white shag. The canopy bed was draped in pink, frilly drapes and curtains. It was basically my worst nightmare come to life.

Virgil and Richie took one look at my face and cracked up. I sent them a death glare that seemed to make them settle down a bit. Virgil showed me the cans of paint that they found in the garage. We rolled up our sleeves and opened the buckets. To my glee, they had all five of my favorite colors.

"This will be a cool room when it's finished," commented Richie, rolling black paint onto the walls.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get rid of this carpet!" I muttered, staring at the carpet with a look of hate in my eyes.

"For now, you can use rugs, okay I.M.?" he called as he walked past the door with a basket of laundry.

"Okay!" I called after him. I turned to my foster brother and his friend. We had finished painting the walls and ceiling black. We stood back and admired our work. We had also painted the inside of the closet black. The molding and baseboards were silver and the door was hot pink. The bed went from white wood to royal blue with turquoise finishing.

"Cool," I approved, looking out the window. It was late morning. I turned to Virgil and asked him, "Is there a fabric store nearby?"

He blinked his dark eyes a few times before answering, "Yeah, on the corner of Mast and First-"

I grabbed my backpack, throwing in my wallet and bottle of mace before running out the door.

When I arrived at the fabric store, I took off my roller skates and slung them over my shoulder before entering. I browsed around for a bit before choosing the fabrics that I wanted to buy.

~xXx~

Shiv's eyes followed the girl as she walked into the fabric store. He hid himself in a tree as he watched her buying fabric, thread and needles. She walked out, smiling and pulled on her roller skates.

As he followed her, he remembered…

~xXx`

_Shiv tossed small pebbles at the balcony, knowing that his Juliet would appear. And she did, wearing a one-shoulder crop top and black skinny jean. She slung on her black leather jacket, and started to climb down the apple tree that stood outside her balcony. She done this hundreds of times, but she still slipped when she got to the bottom. Shiv caught her and spun around a few times._

_ The two fourteen year old lovebirds slipped through the many side streets and alleyways, pausing every now and then to steal a kiss. Finally, they arrived at the shipyard._

_ "Uh-oh," muttered Shiv, spying Ebon and his gang getting ready for a rumble. "Juliet, I need you to run. Get away from here, now!"_

_ "No, I'm not leaving you!" cried Juliet, her fingers gripping the front of Shiv's shirt. Her royal blue eyes gazed into Shiv's green eyes. Her rosebud lips started to tremble. "I'm refusing to leave you, Shiv." Her blue eyes started to tear up._

_ Shiv put his swords into one hand and hugged his girlfriend as she sobbed into his shirt. Suddenly, he smelled something funny. Looking around, he saw several gas tanks had broken and were emitting a foul odor._

_ "RUN!" he shouted, pushing Juliet. She fainted, and Shiv followed her a few moments later._


	3. Chapter 3

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

I was in my new room, happily handsewing new bedsheets. I had already sewn hot pink curtains and hung them, made pillows and new curtains for the canopy bed. I had dug my sewing bag from one of my suitcases and was busy as a bee. As I sewed, I listed to Hilary Duff _Stranger_.

"Nobody believes me when I tell 'em that you're out of your mind

Nobody believes me when I tell 'em that there's so much you hide"

I sang along, not listening to my voice as I sewed.

"You treat me like a queen when we go out

Wanna show everyone what our love's about

All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd

But when no one's around"

I grinned as I finished up a pillow case. I set it aside so that way I would remember to embroider it later.

"There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me, it's just not right

I can tell what's going on this time

There's a stranger in my life"

I started on the mattress slip. This was by far the toughest of the bedsheets.

"You're not the person that I once knew

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do

Then they would see a stranger too"

I frowned as I ticked and pleated the fabric so that way it would fit around the mattress.

"Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?

Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?"

I grinned in triumph as I finished one corner.

"You made yourself look perfect in everyway

So when this goes down I'm the one that will be blamed

Your plan is working so you can just walk away

Baby your secret's safe"

I finished corner number two.

"There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me, it's just not right

I can tell what's going on this time

There's a stranger in my life"

I squinted my blue eyes as I started on the third corner.

"You're not the person that I once knew

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do

Then they would see a stranger too"

I mentally cheered as I finished the bedsheets. I moved onto the blanket.

"Such a long way back from this place we arrived

When I think of all the time I've wasted I could cry"

I smiled as I sewed the blanket into a work of art.

"There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me, it's just not right

I can tell what's going on this time

There's a stranger in my life"

I set the blanket aside so that way I would remember to embroider it as well.

"You're not the person that I once knew

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do

Then they would see a stranger too

There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me, it's just not right

I can tell what's going on this time

There's a stranger in my life

You're not the person I once knew

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do"

I finished my work and stood, feeling my back cracking from sitting for too long.

"Then they would see a stranger too"

I then noticed that Richie and Virgil were in my room, eyes shut and lip-syncing to the music. I grinned evilly.

"Yes I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I belted out, hitting the insanely high, ridiculously hard to hit notes. The two boys fell over and I cracked up with mirth.

"Why, you-" Virgil started to hit me with the pillows that I have on my bed. after a moment, Richie joined in. I shrieked with giggles as I joined in. we were laughing and having a good time until Mr. Hawkins cleared his throat loudly.

I had just jumped off my bed with a pillow in each hand, and I crashed to the carpet, wincing as I looked up at Mr. Hawkins, who was shaking his head at our silliness.

"Why black sheets?" Virgil asked me, collapsing on my bed.

"Black is sometimes mistaken for bad, but to others it means good fortune and a happy life," I stated matteroffactly, sitting inbetween Virgil and Richie. I sling my arms around their shoulders and grinned at them. "Besides, I was always the odd one."

Suddenly, Virgil's stomach growled. "Hey, wanna come with Richie and me and hit Burger Fool?" he asked me. I grinned and grabbed my backpack and skates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

"You two go grab a booth; I'll order," Virgil said as the three friends entered Burger Fool. He turned to I.M and asked her, "Double with cheese and ketchup, fries and chocolate shake, right?" I.M. nodded, touched that her foster brother knew what she liked on her burger.

The two seventeen year old took a booth. I.M. slid in next to Richie and started to play with her bangles.

Finally, Richie spoke. "What does I.M. stand for?" he blurted out.

I.M. gave him an odd look. "Do you really wanna know?" Richie nodded. I.M. put his lips next to his ear, cupping her hand around her mouth as she whispered. Richie felt a shiver of delight go up his spine as I.M.'s breath tickled his ear.

Richie looked at I.M., dumbfounded. Then, he started to roar with laughter. It only took a second, but I.M. joined in with his laughing, supporting herself by leaning onto Richie's shoulder.

"What's the joke?" Virgil asked sitting down with a trayful of food. This only made Richie and I.M. crack up even more.

Richie choked out something that sounded like, "Innocent Memory" before grabbing his burger.

"It's an LS," chortled I.M. as she grabbed her food. She bit into her burger and chewed, giggling at the look on Richie's face when she told him what the letters meant.

Virgil shook his head. He bit into his burger, watching Richie and I.M. interact with each other.

~xXx~

Shiv listened to Juliet and the blond talk and laugh. He felt a rip in his heart as he watched _his_ Juliet hanging out with another guy. He couldn't believe that she had moved on…

~xXx~

"_Juliet?" Shiv cracked open his eyes to see that he was in a hospital. There was a kindly grandmotherly nurse writing down his blood pressure onto a clipboard._

"_Oh, good you're awake!" She chirped, coming over to take his tempature._

"_Where's Juliet?" he asked her when she was finished._

"_Who?" The nurse seemed to be confused._

"_Petite, black curls, black one shouldered top, jeans…" rattled off Shiv. "She collapsed next to me."_

"_I'm sorry, hun but we didn't pick up anyone of that description. If you like, then I can double check with the paramedics." Shiv nodded, feeling his heart being ripped into a million pieces._

**Another chapter, come and gone. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but school's starting in a few weeks (rolls eyes).**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

After lunch, Virgil said that he had to go run some errands for Mr. Hawkins. He left Richie and me to walk around Dakota.

"Is there a dance studio anywhere nearby?" I asked him as we slowly ambled our way through the streets.

"Yeah, but it's abandoned and pretty run down. Why?" Richie seemed suspicious of me asking that. So I pulled out my tap shoes and showed him. "Oh." Then, "Are you good?" I gave him a _duh_ look as I stashed my dance shoes back into my backpack. "Oh."

We soon found ourselves at the park in front of the swing set. I sat down on a swing and Richie started to push me. I flew up over the trees and smiled. I could still remember the dream that I had when I was five years old…

~xXx~

_Five year old I.M. found herself in an ancient Grecian temple. At the end of the temple, was a woman. She couldn't see her very well so she started to walk towards her._

_It was then that I.M. discovered that she wasn't wearing her pink snowflake footie pajamas. Instead, she wore a draping dress that swept the top of her feet as she walked. She passed by a mirror and saw that her waist length black curls were braided and encircling her head. Over the braid she wore a circlet of silver leaves. She was adorn with matching bracelets, wristlets, and a necklace._

_She found herself at the foot of a grand throne. Seated in it was a woman with blond curls and piercing blue eyes. She wore a flowing white dress in the same fashion as I.M.'s dress. On her shoulder was a snowy white owl. The owl let out a small, "hoo," and I.M. smiled as she thought the owl looked cute._

"_Hello, young one." The woman had a musical, lilting voice. She beckoned for I.M. to come closer. "You look so much like your mother when she was your age." I.M. came to the foot of the throne. "Come here, young one," the woman said; I.M. climbed the stairs and into her lap. The owl ruffled its feather and hooted gently at the girl, fluttering into her lap._

"_Pwetty biwd," commented I.M., speaking for the first time since she witnessed her parent's murder six months before._

_The woman chuckled. "His name is Herms; he's the God of Messenger and travel." (My Greek mythology is a bit rusty, LOL.) "Now, my dear. I have a present for you."_

"_What kind of present?" I.M. asked, her face still set into stone. The woman smiled gently._

"_Your birth parents are still alive, young one," she said. "Just not in the way you think." She held out her hand and spoke a word of command. A bright light shined in her hand and disappeared. In its place was a charm bracelet and an owl chick. She fashioned the bracelet onto I.M.'s wrist and the owl chicklet fashioned itself onto her shoulder, its claws digging into her bare skin._

"_Ow," was all that I.M. said to the little bird, a smile crossing her face. "What's youw name?" she asked the woman._

_She smiled gently. "I am called Athena, the Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom."_

"_Um, sister?" the two girls turned to see a small group of people. The person who had spoken was a man with blond curls and bright gold eyes. "Please do not keep her all to yourself." He smiled kindly at the girl, who couldn't help but shyly smile back. Even though he didn't know him, she like him._

"_Of course," Athena set I.M. down and kissed her forehead. I.M. looked at her charm bracelet and saw a shield, an owl, and a pair of wings dangling from the silver bracelet._

_She shyly approached the man, keeping her guard up._

"_Don't worry, young one; I won't bite," he chuckled, scooping her up into his strong arms. I.M. nestled her head onto his chest, feeling his heart beating. "My gift," he softly whispered, kissing her on the forehead. I.M. felt warmth flooding her body and ending at her wrist. She looked and saw a musical line with notes._

_One by one, the other people kissed her forehead and more charms appeared on her bracelet._

"_Thewe beautiful, but what do they wepesent?" I.M. asked them._

_Athena smiled. "All shall be revealed in good time, young one."_

~xXx~

I.M. was bought back to the present by Richie's voice.

"… and I have to go, okay?"

I.M. blinked. "I'm sorry, but I was spacing out," she appolijied.

"I have to go, can you find the way back to the Hawkin's alright?" I.M. nodded before strapping on her skates and rolling off, waving a good bye at Richie as she skated around the corner.

She was so focused on her skating that she didn't realize that there was someone following her…

Until he landed in front of her.

**Duh, duh, **_**DUH! **_**Who fell in front of I.M.? Go to my profile and vote now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

"Well, well, well… Look at what I found," chuckled Hot Streak, an eighteen year old with a nasty temper and hair to prove it. He cornered I.M. so that she wouldn't run away. But it was clear that she had other things on her mind…

I.M. snuggled up closely to Hot Streak, tucking her head underneath his chin. Hot Streak was surprised for a moment, but didn't think anything of it. His hands began to wander her body, causing I.M. to panic internally.

Suddenly, Hot Streak leapt back with a howl of pain, his crotch sending up an alarmingly huge amount of smoke. He glared daggers at I.M., who gave him one of her imfamous evil eye looks before she disappeared into thin air.

~xXx~

Seven seconds later, I.M. halted in front of the Hawkins's house, panting heavily. She opened the door with her key and slipped inside. She ran up the staircase and into her room, where she collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

_That was __**WAY**__ to close…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

That night, Static and Gear were patrolling Dakota. They chatted and laughed as they flew over one dark alleyway in particular.

Once the two Bang Babies were out of range, a figure dressed entirely in white stepped out of the shadows and flew up onto the roof of a nearby building. She whistled softly and a snow white owl flew out of the trees of the park nearby and circled the figurer a few times before landing on her outstretched arm.

The full moon peeped from behind the clouds, drawing light onto the mysterious figure.

She was a young woman wearing a white crop top with slashed bell sleeves and a miniskirt with a slit down one side for easy movement. The fabric clung to her body like a second skin, showing off all her curves in the right places. Her long, slender legs were covered by knee high white boots, and her long fingered hands wore white gloves. A white cloak kept the chill of the fall night off of her tiny body. With the hood on, one couldn't see her face, just eyes that would change colors every now and then.

Just then, a loud crash was heard throughout all of Dakota, causing the young vigilante and her owl to take flight.

When they arrived at the video game store, the young woman saw a teenage boy with a purple Mohawk was busy stuffing as many video games as he possibly could into a sack. He looked up as the young woman's silloet blocked the moonlight that was aiding him. She sent him a disapproving look before causing the electrons in his clothes to stick him to the ceiling. She left without a word, her white cloak swirling behind her as she took flight once more.

When the coppers arrived a few minutes later, the mysterious figure was digused as a statue on top of the bank. The coppers entered the store and the woman could hear them musing about how they were going to get the criminal down. She waved her hand and smirked when she heard something crashing to the ground. Within a few minutes, the coppers exited the store with the purple haired man in cusety. As he was shoved into a copper car, he looked at the woman.

She stared him squarely in the eye, to let him know that she was the watcher of Dakota.


	8. Chapter 8

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

"Athena, I know that you never saw me, never heard my voice, never felt the warmth of my skin as I held you…" Diana Prince had to stop. She buried her head into her husband's shoulder. Bruce Wayne rubbed his wife's back in an effort to comfort her.

"There, there," he crooned, stroking Diana's long black curls from her blue eyes. "She is at peace with angels in heaven. And Mother and Father are holding her as we speak!" He felt tears starting to overwhelm him.

Just then, his cell phone started to vibrate. The billionaire answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Bruce Wayne," he choked out.

"Bruce? Are you… crying?" Bruce recognized the voice. Clark Kent, AKA Superman, was one of Bruce's closest friends. He worked as a journalist at the Daily Globe in Metropolis. "I need you to come over to my house." Just as Bruce was about to open his mouth, BoyScouts snapped, _**"NOW."**_

~xXx~

Bruce pulled up to The Clark's farmhouse in Smallville. He stepped out just as a flying object hurled itself into his stomach, squealing loudly.

"_**UNCA BWUCY! AUNTY DIDI!"**_ Three year old Jo'an untangled herself from her godfather's arms and grinned at him. Bruce couldn't help but smile back at the darling little angel in his arms.

"Bruce, Diana, thank you for rushing out here so fast." Clark took his daughter from Bruce and led the way inside, where his wife, Chloe Sullivan was busy making dinner.

"Bruce, Diana, you two are staying for dinner. No ands, ifs, or buts," the seven month pregnant woman told her guests firmly. They knew when not to argue with her.

Clark led the way into the basement, which resembled Abby's lab in NCIS (GREAT show, WATCH IT! OR ELSE BUNNY AND KITTY SHALL PLANT A TROGEN HORSE ONTO YOUR COMPUTER!) he sat at his computer with Jo'an sitting in his lap, sucking her little thumb.

Clark quickly bought up four pictures onscreen; Bruce, Diana, and Bruce's late parents. He pressed a few buttons and a new image came up. He held out a photograph for Bruce to examine.

A much younger Clark gave a girl a piggyback ride. She had long black hair that she wore in a French braid and big, clear sparkling blue eyes. Bruce stared at the mini resemblance of himself and Diana.

"I did some poking around as of to what happened on October 31'st seventeen years ago." Clark took a deep breath and braced himself for some kind of reaction. "Another family lost a little girl and she "magically" came back to life." He handed them a copy of a birth certificate and a folder bulging with photos and DVDs. "This is all that I was able to dig out of the attic. Her parents were murdered in a shootout. Both parents were cops. She saw it happen before her own eyes. She was only five years old at the time. Then, she was placed into mom's care, seeing as how she was great friends with the parents." Clark paused, still remembering the day when little I.M. found her way into his life… and his heart…

~xXx~

_Thirteen year old Clark Kent ran home when he heard the engine of an unfamiliar car in the driveway of his parent's farm. He zoomed to a stop behind the cow pastors, then ran at normal speed towards the house._

_ He skidded to a stop when he saw a woman in a busieness suit leading a little girl into the house. His curiosity getting the best of him, he followed the woman inside. He saw his mother talking to the woman. Suddenly, he heard something next to him. He turned his head and saw the girl crying._

_ "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "Don't cry." He used his thumb to wipe away her tears._

_ "I saw Mommy and Daddy die," she whispered, latching herself onto Clark with a vicelike grip. Clark just held her, making calming noises and rubbing her back, like what his mother would do after he had a nightmare._

_ Martha Kent looked up and smiled when she saw her son and foster daughter bonding._

~xXx~

Clark shook his head free of cobwebs and continued on. "She was raised well. She made the cheer team and gymnastics team when she went to Smallville High School, as I would expect her to do now."

Bruce wordlessly placed a DVD into Clark's computer.

_"Wow, look at number seven forty five go! She's already done a back roundoff as well as an aerial spit kick! I wonder what else she had up her back?"_

Bruce and Diana watched with amazement in their eyes as their petite daughter bought a boy four times bigger than she was to her knees. The next shot was of one where she was on Clark's shoulders clutching a gold trophy with a matching metal around her neck. She grinned into the camera as it went out off focus. The image of an indoor dojo was very clear for a few moments before the camera refocused back onto the "champion".

"We need to find her." Bruce's voice was hard as rock as he whipped out his cell phone and started to speed dial.

Diana curled up in Clark's vacant chair and began to watch footage of her long lost daughter's life that she had missed out on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

The next morning, Virgil was found in the kitchen, making breakfast in his boxers and undershirt.

"Hey Virg!" poked his head into the house and inhaled deeply. "Something smells good!"

"Hey Richie, could you go and wake up I.M. for me? I don't wanna let anything burn." Virgil flipped a pancake onto a slowly growing stack on a plate.

"Sure thing!" Richie bonded up the stairs and entered I.M.'s bedroom. He noticed that it now had a hot pink, royal blue and turquoise rug in the middle of the floor. Posters of famous people and bands tacked up all along the walls and the closet was filled with what little clothes that I.M. possessed.

He spied I.M. in bed with the covers pulled up over her head. He drew the curtains and yanked the covers off of I.M. saying "Rise and shine, Little Miss Sleepy He-"

Hr froze, a deep blush starting to appear over his face. I.M. wore only a sports bra and booty shorts, both in a shade of hot pink. She fell out of bed and stumbled out of her bedroom with a bright red Richie following her.

"Morning I.M.," Virgil greeted his foster sister, expertly sliding her a plateful of scrambled eggs, pancakes and French toast along with a mug filled with hot chocolate. I.M. tucked into her breakfast, still half asleep.

"You could've warned me, man," grumbled Richie, accepting a plate with breakfast from his friend. Virgil just smiled evilly.

After breakfast, I.M. did seem to be a bit perkier then she was when Richie woke her up. She ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later wearing skinny jeans and a black crop top. She wandered into the living room with her guitar and collapsed onto the couch. She started to strum the strings while daydreaming.

Virgil bought in the newspaper and opened it. "_New Bang Baby in Town- Hero or Villain?_" he read the front page with a snort. He bought the paper over to Richie and the both began to read the article to themselves.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I.M. lept out of her seat and raced to the door. She opened it to see a delivery guy. He handed her a clipboard, which she scrawled her name onto. The guy them started to bring in several big packages.

"What are those?" Virgil asked.

I.M. opened one package and removed a violin, which she began to tune with expert fingers. Once it was perfectly in tune, she began to play a very fast Irish jig. She finished with a low bow and began to move the smaller packages to her room. Virgil and Richie helped her with the bigger packages.

When the last of everything was in her bedroom, I.M. began to carefully unwrap the packages, revealing a drumset that was in pieces, a harp that needed to be placed together, keyboards, castanets and a tambourine. Once the harp and drumset had been pieced together, she began to tune the harp as well.

Richie and Virgil chatted with I.M., hypnotized by the spell that she weaved with just a few strings and hands that were like magic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

That night, Static and Gear flew around Dakota looking for trouble. Instead, they saw someone dressed in a white cloak standing on top of the bank. The person saw them and jumped to the street, where they walked into an alleyway.

Static and Gear looked at each other before landing. They both walked into the sidestreet and saw the back of the person.

She slowly turned around so that the two superheroes could see her.

She was a young woman wearing a white crop top with slashed bell sleeves and a miniskirt with a slit down one side for easy movement. The fabric clung to her body like a second skin, showing off all her curves in the right places. Her long, slender legs were covered by knee high white boots, and her long fingered hands wore white gloves. A white cloak kept the chill of the fall night off of her tiny body. With the hood on, one couldn't see her face, just eyes that would change colors every now and then.

"Static and Gear?" Her voice was musical and lilting.

"That's us!" Static was clearly please that _someone_ knew his proper name, instead of 'Sparky' or 'Electricity Guy'.

"Who are you?" asked Gear.

"Name's Owl," she introduced herself, cocking her head to one side. A _whoo-hoo-oo_ sounded above her, scaring the two boys halfway out of their skin. A snow white owl swooped out of the sky and brushed their heads with its wings. The owl landed on the vigilante's outstretched arm. "And this is Athena."

"Is that a rare East Snow Owl?" Gear asked, skating forward. Athena flew from her perch on Owl's arm to Gear's shoulder. Owl smiled as she watched her familiar bond with Gear.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, sending Athena and Owl into flight. Gear and Static followed closely behind them.

"IT's Shiv," hissed Static, as Owl flew into the store.

"Cover your ears," she ordered the two superheroes, who did as told. She opened her mouth and screamed loudly. Shiv yelled and collapsed to the ground, his eardrums temporary shattered.

Static then netted the purple mohawked boy to the ceiling as he and Gear made their getaway. They found Owl and Athena on top of the bank. They blended in perfectly into the place where the woman and her owl had been missing for the past three years.

"Sonic scream, huh?" Gear asked her with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"You got a problem with that?" Owl snapped.

"No."

"Good."

**Hey guys, it's me again. On Thursday, I went into the ER 'cuz my appendix burst and the doctors had to operate and pump my body full of chemicals in order to make sure that all the poison was gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

After school the next day, I.M. could be found in her bedroom, recording a song that she had spent all of chemistry writing.

_**"Don't spit on me and shame yourself**_

_**Because you wish you were someone else**_

_**You look so clean but you spread your dirt**_

_**And you don't thing that words don't hurt"**_

She paused as her police radio started to beep. She quickly switched her recorder off and grabbed a Hot Topic bag. She took out a white cloak…

~xXx~

Owl flew through the sky and soon spotted the trouble.

An all out Bang Baby war.

She landed behind a guy with fire in his hair and hands. She politely tapped him on the shoulder before dosing him with her _**Water Element**_. She then spied a shadowy figure in one of the alleyways; she tossed a _**Fire Element**_ at it. The thing shrieked at the sudden burst of light it was exposed to.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard about Owl. She shut her eyes and _**SCREAMED**_ as loud as she possibly could. Her ears picked up a cry of pain as a bird woman fell out of the sky and landed on the street behind her. Then a woman made of water rushed at Owl, speaking Spanish. Owl called upon her _**Lightning Element**_ to fry the villain.

At last, the street was littered with Bang Babies, all taken care of by Owl. She smirked then turned to fly away, only to smack into someone.

Shiv.

"Juliet-" he was cut off as Owl grabbed his arm and flew up with him, up into the sky.

"My name is not Juliet." Owl's voice was cold and unfriendly as she dropped Shiv. She allowed for him to drop several hundred feet before she caught him.

"My name is Owl." Her red eyes met Shiv's dark eyes. There wasn't an ounce of the friendly, happy, hyper girl that Shiv once knew. "That was just a feeling that came and went."

She dropped Shiv off on the hood of a copper's car before zooming off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

"Okay, so we both agree that Owl is under five feet tall." Gear entered the information into Backpack, who blipped at his master before projecting a 5D holographic image of Owl.

The two superheroes were busy trying to guess Owl's secret identify so that they could confront her and see who's side she was on; their's or Ebon's.

"Alright. Now all we have to do is see how many girls can reach our chests," Static joked, tossing off his mask. Gear did the same; they were sweaty from breaking up the Bang Baby war.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Richie and Virgil exchanged looks. "Didn't I.M. and Owl arrive in Dakota at about the same time?" Gear did some programming on Backpack and a 5D photo of I.M. appeared. After a few more minutes, I.M. was compared to Owl; their voiceprints, movements, and even foot size matched!

The two superheroes were dumbfounded for a few moment until a light rap at their "front door" sent them scuttling for their masks.

"Coming!" Static hastily pulled on what he honestly thought to be _his_ mask as he rushed to the door, tripping over Backpack as he did so. Gear started yelling at Static, and vice versa as the African American hero opened the door. The two people who were standing there weren't who they were expecting to see.

"Batman! Wonder Woman!" Static gasped, standing aside to allow the two Justice League members to enter the very cluttered hideout. "I'm sorry about the mess…" Static trailed off as Wonder Woman showed him a picture of the one person who he had, _once more_, least expected to see.

"I.M. Foster, foster daughter of Robert Hawkins, sister to his biological kids, Virgil and Sharon Hawkins, go to Dakota High School with Virgil and Richie Foley, Virgil's best friend…" rattled off Static, nervous and interested as of to why it was that the two heroes were asking about her.

"We have reasons to believe that she is the long lost daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince," stated Batman in his low, deadly voice.

"Yeah, but didn't she die like, fifteen years ago?" asked Gear looking up from examining Backpack. To Static's embarrassment and horror, Gear wore his mask! The green clad teen realized his mistake at the same time, and both boys scrambled to receive their proper masks.

Wonder Woman hid a smile while Batman stood there with his trademark stone face. Finally, when the two had finished their exchange, Batman said, "Do you have their address?"

Gear speedily printed out the Hawkin's address while Static attempted to clean up the hero's headquarters. When the paper had printed, Gear handed it to Batman, who accepted it with a black gloved hand. When to two friends looked again, they were gone. They both looked at each other and yelped loudly as they scrambled back into their civilian clothes.

~xXx~

Virgil and Richie were busy playing Guitar Hero while I.M was in the cleared dining room practicing her belly dancing. Virgil had tried unsuccessfully to talk her into wearing something more conservative, but she started to yell at him in Hebrew, which forced him to make a rather hasty exit,

Within half an hour, there was a knock at the front door. Virgil leapt up and raced to the front door, shouting at Richie, who was the undefeated drumming champ. When he opened the door, he got the shock of his life.

Bruce and Diana Wayne stood in front of him. It only took Virgil a few seconds for his mouth to latch shut.

"Static called me and told me that you guys would be popping by," he said, holding the door open. "So what brings you to Dakota?"

Bruce held out a few photos while Diana quickly explained everything.

_**"HEY VIRG! DO YOU WANT YOUR PIZZA OR NOT?"**_ screamed Richie from the kitchen, making everyone jump. The three made their way into the dining room, where I.M was still dancing. Richie was busy taking a steaming pizza out of the oven.

"Hey, I.M, after this, wanna play Guitar Hero?" Richie asked her as he sliced up the pizza. He finally looked up at the guest and just about had a heart attack.

I.M. on the other hand, was still involved in her dance. She spun, dipped, and cartwheeled as though she had been doing so all her life. She finally stopped when the music ended, kneeling with her hands placed on the ground and her head bowed.

Everyone clapped as she stood gracefully. She bowed to her audience, finally looking up. She froze when she saw Diana, who looked just like her, except that she had Bruce's eyes and that I.M. had crazy colored streaks running throughout her hair.

She did the only thing that she could do.

She ran past the adults, up the stairs, and into her room, where she locked the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

I.M. ran through the streets with tears leaking from her eyes.

Pretty soon, she came to an alleyway. She entered, and then collapsed. She sobbed her heart out at what she had seen. There was no way that Bruce and Diana Wayne were her biological parents- there was _no way_!

She then heard someone entering the alleyway, then felt heat on her skin as the person loomed in closer.

"Well, well, well- lookee at what I got here," chuckled Hot Streak as he crotched down next to I.M.

The girl felt fury erupt through her veins; she let out a loud shriek, causing the villain to fall away with a grunt of pain. I.M. ran out of the alleyway, running smack dab into none other than Shiv, who just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Juliet, I-" he started to say before I.M. was lifted up into the air by an unseen force. Lightning crackled on her skin as a ball of fire surrounded her; Shiv could still see the outline of her body as it danced into a new person.

Owl now flew in I.M.'s place.

"When I put you in jail, I expect you to stay there!" snarled Owl, and with a loud hoot, Athena swept out of nowhere and landed on her mistress's shoulder.

"Juliet, you never left my mind!" cried out Shiv as Owl began to fly away.

"But you left mine," Owl said before flying off into the darkness.

Owl flew through the night, her white uniform piercing the darkness like a stab wound. She landed on top of a building and removed her hood. She black hair was braided and coiled into a bun. A silver mask hid the top part of her face from eyes.

Wonder Woman landed next to Owl a few minutes later.

"What took you so long to find me?" Owl bluntly asked her. Her sapphire eyes did not even look at the woman as she gazed over Dakota.

Wonder Woman sighed heavily. "It's a long story," she said as she looked over her daughter.

"Then tell me. The night is young," spoke Owl, sounding wise for someone of her age. And so Wonder Woman began to tell of the hospital's mix up.

"What is my name?" Owl suddenly asked.

Wonder Woman blinked in surprise. "Athena. Athena Prince-Wayne."

"Athena?" Owl half asked, half called. A beautiful snow white owl dropped from the sky and landed on her mistress's outstretched arm, hooting softly as she preened Owl. "This is Athena, my familiar."

"You named your familiar Athena?" Wonder Woman asked Owl, petting the beautiful creature and speaking to it in its own tongue. The owl told her that her mistress was kind and loving, and allowed for her to live outside.

"When I was in the seventh grade, I had to do a report on a Greek Goddess. I chose Athena because I felt a pull towards her. Soon I became hooked on Grecian mythology. My favorites were the Amazon warriors," Owl said in a matter of fact type voice.

"I see that my gifts had been passed down to you," observed Wonder Woman as she continued to fuss over Athena the owl.

"In a way," Owl said cryptically. Wonder Woman raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. "Is Bruce Wayne Batman?"

"That is not my place to say," Wonder Woman said after a moment of hesitation.

"SO, technically speaking, my parents are superheroes," Owl said, leaning back with her arms folded tightly against her chest.

"Pretty much." There was an awkward silence for a few more minutes.

"Now what?" Owl asked, turning to face Wonder Woman.

"Now, you come to live with your parents," Wonder Woman stated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Owl**

**I do not own Static Shock**

**SUMMERY;**

**When the Hawkins take in a foster daughter with a shifty past, Static and Gear find themselves in the adventure of a lifetime.**

"Good bye, Sharon!" said Athena as she and her parents boarded the private jet that belonged to her father's company. She was so happy that at long last, she had a family, even if she had to wait twelve years for one!

"Come on now, Athena. I don't want to be late for that dratted busieness meeting," chided Bruce Wayne gently as he watched his daughter saying goodbye to her friends.

"I'm coming, Daddy!" Athena called to her father as she happily skipped her way up the ramp, turning every now and then so that she could wave bye.

Finally, the now completed family sat in the plane. Athena plugged her earbuds into her ears and promptly fell asleep. Her cell phone began to vibrate; but the girl was in to deep of a sleep to notice it. The screen read;

**I ALREADY MISS U, JULIET.**


End file.
